The Curse of Crystal Lake
by BrokenRecord96
Summary: Crystal Lake has a long and bloody history. Every time people go there, most end up dead. But he has to protect his family. And to do that he's going to have to kick this curse right in it's ass. Based on the Friday the 13th game!
1. Ch. 1: Say Hello to the New Guys

**So, this is a story based on the Friday the 13th video game. I recently bought it and, honestly, I've been kinda addicted to playing it. The locations it uses, the characters is has, all that shit was pretty cool to me! So, the only logical step was to create a story incorporating all of that. So, y'all know that I own nothing buy the OCs, so enjoy!**

Kenny Riedell looked to the clock, wondering where the new counselor was. Honestly, he had no idea why Mr. Hill hired the guy, all he knew was that he'd have an extra pair of hands to help get this run down camp operating in no time. Not only that, but since the guy had two younger brothers, who agreed to help out without pay? Well, he knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. The others had already arrived hours ago, so it wasn't like no work was being done, but he did want to meet the guys on their first day.

As Kenny was wondering if the new guys were having some car trouble, he heard the rumble of an engine and the sound of gravel being kicked up by wheels. Thinking that this must be the missing counselor, he walked out of the main house, intending to greet his new co-worker.

Billy McCoy was many things. He was a metal head, a caring older brother, and a damn good fighter to boot. But a navigator, he was not. So trying to find his way to Crystal Lake was a bit more challenging than it should have been.

"Christ! We finally made it!", Billy sighed in relief as he got out of his black pickup, "Now let's see if I can convince the boss to not fire me on the first day."

"Wouldn't have to worry about that if you'd gotten a map like we said.", Billy's brother, Raymond, quipped.

"Piss off and help me unpack Ray.", Billy replied to his younger brother, "Tommy! Get yer scrawny ass out here and help us real quick!"

Billy's second brother, Thomas, got out of the pick-ups cab and walked towards his older brother, a look of concern plastered on his face.

"Bill... uh... Jack's doing it again.", the younger McCoy sheepishly said.

Billy stopped getting the bags out of the bed and turned towards his brother, adopting the same look as Thomas.

"How bad this time?", Billy asked.

"He's shaking like hell man.", Thomas informed his brother. Being told this, Billy walked back to the cab and poked his head in the door.

"Jackie? Hey bud you okay?", the eldest McCoy brother asked quietly.

The 8 year old boy looked up at his brother, tears streaming out of his left eye as he shook uncontrollably.

"Buddy, if you keep shaking like that your bandana's gonna fall off...", after hearing this, the boy quickly brought both of his hands up to the old bandana that was wrapped around his head, which also covered his right eye. Fearing that the piece of cloth would fall, Jack gripped the memento tightly, threatening to break his own skin if he held any harder.

"Listen Jakie, you ain't gotta be scared of this place, okay? I mean hell, you've got me. And Ray and Thomas'll take care of you too, alright? Like we always will.", Billy reassured Jack, hoping to get him out of his current episode.

Jack slowly lossened the grip on his bandana, finally getting over the fear that had built up inside him. The boy got out of the cab and pointed at the small black device on Billy's belt.

"What, the Walkman? Forget it kid!", Billy playfully said to Jack. The youngest McCoy again pointed to the music player, being a bit more insistent this time.

"Alright, fine. But don't kill the tape, alright?", Billy relented, giving the music player to his smallest brother, along with his earphones.

Kenny looked on at the somewhat disfuctional family, a bit surprised. He found that only two of the brothers looked to be actually related. Kenny walked up to the oldest, who he presumed to be of Hispanic descent going by his skin tone and features. The man wore an open blue plaid long sleeve shirt that was cuffed up to his forearms, a white t-shirt under it, well worn and faded blue jeans and brown work boots. His skin was tan, as if he'd been raised on a farm, and his hair was black, while his eyes were such a dark shade of brown that they could've been mistaken for black as well.

"How's it going? I'm Kenny Riedell, the head counselor of this camp. Nice to meet ya.", he introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"William McCoy, but people just call me Billy.", Billy said as he shook Kenny's hand, who noticed the slight Texan accent coming from his new co-worker.

"These are my brothers, Raymond, Thomas, and Jack.", Billy told Kenny as his brothers shook his hand one after the other.

"Nice to meet you all guys. You got here pretty late, so you don't have to worry about starting work today. You have your rooms upstairs so you should go ahead and unpack, alright?", Kenny explained to the McCoys.

"Hey, thanks Kenny. Sorry about getting here when I did, kinda got lost on the way here y'know?", Billy said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, this place really isn't that easy to find, so I get it. Anyway, uh, go ahead and get comfortable guys! Glad to have you on board!", Kenny finished, walking back to the Main building.

"Okay guys, I'll bring everything up to y'alls rooms, so go ahead and check the place out if ya want.", the eldest McCoy told his family.

"Well I mean, it's the least you could do for bringing us here.", Ray said, mirth dripping from his voice.

"Ray, lay off would you?", Thomas said, coming to the defense of his older brother.

"Aw get off your high horse, Thomas! I know for a fact that you don't want to be here just as much as me!", Ray shot at his biological brother.

"That's enough Ray.", Billy said before Thomas could retaliate, "Look, I know you don't want to be here. But Dr. P said that this would be a good experience for us. Closure and all that, y'know?"

"Alright. You vaginas might need some closure, but I'm fine. Let's just get this shit over with so we can get the hell out of here.", Ray said to his brothers as he backed away, wanting to look around the camp grounds.

As Ray got out of earshot, Billy put the bags on the ground and sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Thomas looked toward his brother, knowing that what Ray had said was uncalled for.

"He knows that this'll be good for him, Billy. It's just that... well... he's-"

"Ray. Yeah, I know.", Billy finished, once again grabbing the bags to take them upstairs, "Thanks Tommy, go ahead and look around okay? Me and Jack'll stay here, think of something for supper."

As Billy and Jack walked into the main house, Thomas decided to go and check out the cabins, curious to how much work him and his brothers were in for. As he was walking along the path to the buildings, his eyes turned to the body of water known as Crystal Lake. He knew the story behind the lake and the doomed camp of the same name. He also knew that it was the reason Ray was lashing out at his older brother. Quite honestly he did somewhat agree with Ray on the subject, but he knew that they all needed what Dr. Preska had suggested. Closure.

As Thomas was deep in thought he heard a scream come from the lake shore, followed by seeing a blonde guy in fancy clothes run past him in the direction of the lodge.

"Chad! Bring me back my clothes you asshole!", Tiffany screamed in vain as she covered her chest with her hands, standing in the waist-deep shallows of the lake.

She knew that if she took his dare that something like this would have happened, but she expected the end result to be a bit more... romantic. Now instead of having fun with the guy she liked, she was standing naked in the lake like a damn fool.

"Hey, 'scuse me! You okay over there?", a voice called to Tiffany from beyond the pines.

As she listened Tiffany could hear footsteps crunch on the rocks of the shore, coming closer to her location.

"W-wait! Stop, don't come any closer!", Tiffany yelled, hoping to drive the owner of the voice away.

"Hold on, I'm just trying to-woah hell!", the guy said as he came into view, quickly covering his eyes with his hands and turning away from the girl.

"What the hell you perv?! I told you to stay away!", Tiffany yelled at the newcomer.

"Shit, I'm sorry! I-I heard a yell and I thought someone needed some help... I don't think I saw anything in case you were wondering...", the boy told Tiffany, as her face went a bright shade of red.

As she looked at the new guy, she saw that he was wearing a red collared shirt, with jeans and white hi-top sneakers. He seemed to have brown hair and was a good height, beating Bugzy by a few inches.

"Whatever... look can you try and find my clothes please?", the girl pleaded, hoping this boy would have some compassion.

"Y-yeah sure, no problem.", the boy said as he started to turn around, only to stop suddenly with his hands still over his eyes.

"Uh, could you go down to your neck while I look around?", he asked, still blinding himself.

"Okay, yeah... thanks, uh..."

"Thomas, but just call me Tommy if you want.", Thomas said as Tiffany lowered herself in the water.

As he turned around, Tiffany could finally see the boy's face. Actually he wasn't too bad looking in her book. As she thought, he was white, but with a slight tan. As if he worked outside often. The most noteable thing about his face were his eyes, one being green and the other being pale blue.

Thomas looked all over the shore, he even pushed back to the pines towards the trail. Unfortunately he came up empty-handed.

"That dick! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can't just go back to Packanack with everything hanging out!", said a dismayed Tiffany.

Before she could finish her sentence Thomas began to take off his clothes, starting with his shirt.

"Hey , what are you doing?! Just because I'm like this that doesn't mean your going to get lucky!", Tiffany told the undressing boy.

Immediately, Thomas stopped undressing and looked at the unlucky girl in the water.

"Look, do you want clothes or not?", Thomas asked Tiffany, who had a puzzled look on her face, "My brother taught us to wear extra clothes under our outfits just in case something happened. I'll give them to you so that you have something to wear."

"Oh... thanks. That's actually... very nice of you.", Tiffany said, stunned that someone was showing kindness to her to actually be kind, instead of trying to get in her pants.

"Yeah, don't mention it.", Thomas said as he took off his undershirt, showing his unexpectedly toned body to the world. As he took off his jeans Tiffany looked down, only to set her eyes on Thomas's left leg. The first thing she saw was a pair of camo basketball shorts, then the black straps on his knee, then as the pant leg came off, she saw the prosthetic that started at the middle of his shin. Thomas felt that he was being watched and saw Tiffany eying his leg, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"It happened four years ago. I was on vacation with my family and... well there was an accident. The doctors couldn't save the leg.", he said to the curious girl.

"God, sorry. I-I didn't mean to stare. It's just that-"

"You're alright, wasn't any harm in it. Here, take them. I'll just turn away so you can grab them and get dressed.", Thomas said as he took off the shorts, holding his spare clothes out in his hand.

Tiffany slowly stated making her way towards Thomas, grabbing the white t-shirt and the basketball shorts from his right hand. She quickly put on the clothes. As she finished, Thomas turned around and was dismayed at what he saw. He then looked at the clouds and took off his shirt once more.

"Hey, uh... can you wear this like a towel, or even put it on or something?", he said as he held the shirt out to her.

"Why? What's wrong?", Tiffany asked as she looked down, only to see that her wet skin had made the white undershirt a bit see-through. Immediately she stole the shirt from Thomas's grip and put it on. She looked at Thomas, a silent question being asked by her eyes. Thomas could only open and close his mouth a few times.

"... I think I might've seen something that time.", Thomas answered truthfully.

Tiffany again changed to a shade of red, only to start laughing at the boy's answer. Eventually, Thomas began to laugh along with her, enjoying the comedic moment.

"So I've... seen some things, but I still don't know your name.", Thomas said with a smile.

"It's Tiffany! Tiffany cox.", the tomato shaded girl answered, extending her hand to shake the boys calloused one.

"Hi Tiffany, I'm Thomas McCoy.", Thimas said, his smile still on his face.

**So, like I said, this story is going to be based on the game and will include the characters from it. Unfortunately my little brother broke my laptop so I'm going to hav. to upload from my phone. Hooray... That's mainly the reason why my other stories haven't been updated, but I'm pretty sure that's about to change since I created a new story. So, if you like the story, have questions, or any suggestions, go ahead and leave a review! Don't mince your words, just say what you want so I can make this an enjoyable story for everyone. Deal?**


	2. Getting to Know the Place

**Alright! Chapter 2! So, one thing that I've seen in some other stories is that only a couple of chapters will be focused on meeting the characters and then Jason pops up and starts wrecking shit. I don't think I'mma do that. No, I'll write ALOT of chapters so that y'all can get attached to the characters. Y'know, really get to like them so that when they get gutted like fish there's some impact and dread. In other stories, well no offense but, I really didn't feel shit when someone died, and I feel like if I got to know them that I'd actually mourn their deaths. That's what I want to attempt to do while writing this story. Now, which Jason will I be using? Well, I'd really like to use a Jason that isn't undead. No offense, but I just feel that getting brought back by lightning, TWICE, then being ressurected again was a bit cheap in the movies. Even though I love them all (Excluding Jason Goes to Hell, but there were some good parts to it!). But I am willing to use a post part 4 Jason, if y'all suggest it! But enough of this, onto the story!**

Thomas was walking down the trail, shirtless, with his new co-worker Tiffany. They were both enjoying each others company as they were conversing on their way back to Packanack lodge.

"Seriously, thank you for doing this for me Thomas... sorry, I mean, Tommy.", Tiffany said, smiling at her new friend.

"Yeah, no problem. If you'd walk up there shirtless it'd be a bit of a problem, I think. Me on the other hand... well I don't think I mind showing off to strangers.", Thomas joked, putting his hands behind his head. Tiffany laighed at her new friends antics and decided to learn more about the new arrivals.

"So, where are you and your family from?", the girl asked.

"Well, mom and dad came from Texas. So does Billy as a matter of fact. They got him when he was eight.", Thomas said before Tiffany interrupted him.

"Wait, what do you mean 'got him'?", asked the girl in the red shirt.

"Well, we're all adopted. Like I said, Billy was adopted when he was eight in Texas. Then dad had to move to Maine for work. That's where me and Raymond got adopted, about a year after Billy. We were seven.", Thomas informed Tiffany.

"So you and Raymond are twins?"

"Yeah, but fraternal. We don't look exactly alike or anything. Anyways, Jack's the youngest. Our parents got him as a newborn when me and Ray were nine. He came from China.", finished the McCoy boy.

"Wow, that's quite a diverse family you've got there.", the girl said, surprised.

"Yeah, but honestly? I think it's pretty cool how we're all different.", Thomas said, "So what about you Tiffany? Where're you from?"

"Well, like the others, I grew up here in New Jersey. Actually, almost every counselor here went to the same high school.", Tiffany said.

"Wow, no kidding? So what, you guys just wanted to get this job together or something?", questioned the McCoy .

"Yeah, something like that. Kenny asked us if we wanted to work here, and we all thought it would be fun! Plus it'll help put a little money in our pockets for college."

The pair continued down the trail to Packanack lodge, wondering what else to talk about as they did. Eventually it eas Tiffany that broke the silence.

"So, what about your parents? Did they want you to come with your brother or...", Tiffany trailed off.

Thomas was silent for a monent, wondering how to explain his situation to the girl. Eventually he decided to get it over with, like a band-aid.

"Actually my parents died, it's just me and my brothers now. Billy's been taking care of us since it happened."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to-", the girl stammered, only to be interrupted by Thomas.

"Oh, no. You're alright! You didn't know, so no harm done!", quickly explained the boy, "Forget that sad stuff. Tell me more about you! By my count I've got you beat when it comes to telling each other about ourselves."

Tiffany chuckled a little bit when Thomas said that, because she knew it was true. The only problem was that she didn't want to say too much. She liked the way Tommy looked at her, always with a smile on his face and never once looking at her lustfully or judgementally. She knew her reputation as being 'the flirt', or 'the slut'. Everyone she knew looked at her the same way and it hurt. But now, there was this person that she'd just met. Someone who didn't know her, or the stories that followed her. Someone who had a genuine smile while they talked to her. She didn't want that to go away. No, she wanted this person to always look at her like that, instead of looking at her with scorn or with perverted eyes. That's all she wanted, so she would make sure that he didn't know about her endeavors. Just so that she could have one person look at her not as a slut, or a flirt, but as a girl named Tiffany.

"Alright, Tommy. What do you want to know?"

**F13**

Raymond brought down the axe, splitting the wood right down the middle. He wanted to relieve some stress, and right now this was the only way to do it. He hated this place. He hated the damn lake. But most of all he hated his God damned brother that brought him here in the first place! Who the hell did he think he was, bringing them all here?! They fucking hated the lake and everything to do with it! But just because of what that damn doctor said, they have to pack up and come here?! Fuck! That!

... did he hate Billy? Did he hate his brother with all his heart? No! Yes! He didn't know. Billy was the reason mom and dad died. But Billy took care of him and his brothers. Billy was the reason that Thomas lost his leg! But Billy is the reason that they're still alive today!

Ray chopped more wood, confused with his feelings toward his brother. He hated the fact that they all came back to Crystal Lake, but he knew that Billy was just trying to get them to let go of their collective pain. Maybe this would be good for the family. Maybe they could move past what happened four years ago.

_"Or maybe Billy's a bigger idiot than I thought! I mean, come on! Should I really trust a high school dropout to make a good decision?"_, thought Ray as he brought the axe over his head once again.

He continued to chop the wood, blocking out the world around him. Did he hate Billy? Did he hate his brother with all his heart? He needed to think about that. Long and hard.

**F13**

"Alright kid, it's just you and me. Whoever wins will decide our fate...", Billy spoke to his younger brother, his right hand floating by his holster.

Jack looked at his brother with determination in his visible eye, not once looking away from him.

Billy stared right back at the kid, sweat crazing his brow as he looked at his brothers holster. When would he pull? Just as the thought passed in his mind, Jack quickly reached down to his side. Billy followed suit, trailing behind the kid by a hair. As Jack brought up his hand, he pulled the trigger, hitting Billy right in center mass.

The oldest McCoy couldn't believe it. His life had just been snuffed out by his youngest brother, the boy he cared for. The boy he pushed on the swing and made peanut butter and banana sandwiches for. Billy clutched his stomach, not wanting to believe that Jack had done this. He looked to Jack, who looked back as he holstered his weapon, victory lingering in his eye.

Billy fell to the cold ground, still clutching his iron in his right hand, as he breathed his last.

"Okay kid, you win! I guess we're having burgers tonight.", Billy groaned as he got up from the floor. Jack looked back at his brother, pretending to blow the smoking barrel of his trusty finger gun with a smirk.

"Christ man, you got quick! Looks like Texas Jack finally killed 'ol Billy the Kid, huh?!", joked the oldest McCoy as he ruffled Jack's hair.

As he exited the bedroom, he headed for the stairs with his little brother in tow. As Billy was about to descend, Jack held him back showing that he didn't have his brother's music player.

"Well damn kid, where'd ya put it last?", asked Billy, only getting a shrug in response.

"Alright, you go back to the room and check there, I'll go downstairs to look for it.", he suggested, getting a nod from his brother.

Billy checked the entire downstairs area, not being able to find the music player. Knowing his brother wouldn't go anywhere without the thing, he got on his hand and knees to see if he could find it under the small table.

"Uh, you find what you're looking for chief?", Billy heard a voice ask him. He trued to look up, just so he could see who was speaking to him, but stopped himself when the sight of an open skirt came into view. Quickly bringing his eyes back down, the eldest McCoy scurried from under the table to stand his full length.

AJ'd never seen the guy, she didn't even know a new counselor got hired. So to see some stranger crawling around the ground was a little strange. As she started to size the new guy up, she heard little steps come down the staircase, only to see a short asian kid reach the bottom of the steps. The kid was wearing a shirt with an interesting design she'd seen before. he also wore tan cargo shorts and white sneakers. The only weird thing about the kid was the dingy bandana tied around his bushy black hair, a piece of the cloth covering his right eye. She must have been staring since the kid covered his right eye with his hand.

"Hey kiddo, find it?", Billy asked Jack. The boy replied by shaking his head left and right, "Shit... well how about we go get some burgers, come back, and then try to find the Walkman?"

"Okay... so it's yours then?", AJ jumped in, producing the tape player in her hand.

"Holy hell! Y-yes! Where'd you find it?", he asked, grabbing the music player from the girl.

"It was on the floor, right next to the door over there. I was thinking it was Adam's, considering the tape that was in it. Well, until I saw the kids shirt.", the girl explained to the brothers.

"Oh, yeah. 'Kill 'Em All' is his favorite right now. I'm thinking about getting him 'Ride the Lightning' for his birthday.", Billy said, immediately getting hus brother to jump up and down excitedly, "IF you're good, Jack!"

AJ looked back and forth between the brothers seeing Jack talk to the older boy without using words, which made her curious.

"Hey, so does he not speak? Or..."

"What? Oh... Nah, he can speak. It's just that... well he doesn't.", Billy explained, only to be met with a confused look from the girl, "I mean he chooses not to."

AJ stopped to think about this. Maybe it had something to do with his eye? As she was in thought, Jack rubbed his stomach to signal his brother.

"Yeah, alright. Go upstairs and get the headphones so we can go eat.", Billy said, which made the young boy sprint for the bedroom, "Hey, you're more than welcome to tag along, y'know. Like as thanks and whatnot. I'm buying."

"... what's on the menu?", the girl asked.

"Well Jakie won the quick draw, so it's burgers if you're up for it.", Billy told the purple haired girl.

"Wait, quick draw? Ah whatever, let's go. I'm starving!"

Billy immediately grabbed the keys to his pickup and escorted his brother and the still unnamed girl to the machine. As all three were hopping in the cab, Billy saw Raymond come from the side of the house covered in wood chips.

"Hey Raymond, we're going to go get burgers. Wanna join, or are you still trying to be a prick?", asked the older brother. The younger McCoy scoffed at his brother, walking to the porch and raising his middle finger towards Billy.

"Alright then, you little asshole.", Billy said to no one in particular, shutting the door and starting the truck.

"That your other little brother?", AJ asked the new counselor.

"Yeah, don't mind him. He's a good kid, but right now his asshole's sore or something.", replied the older McCoy, "By the way, I'm William McCoy. People call me Billy."

"Nice to meet you William, I'm AJ. Mason.", she greeted. Billy's face adopted a playful sneer as he smacked his teeth.

"Ehh... Can you just call me Billy?"

"How about Willie?", shot back AJ.

"How about... Billy?", he replied back, smiling.

"Will?"

"Nope."

"Liam then."

"Oh hell no!"

The two continued to joke around as the black pickup made it's way into town, it's passengers hoping to satisfy their hunger.

**Alright! Another chapter done! So, hopefully y'all are enjoying the story so far. If yoi aren't, then obviously you're wrong and you should enjoy everything I put out you damn heathens! I'm just kidding, please don't take that seriously. But for real, if you aren't enjoying the story, go ahead and let me know if I'm doing something wrong, or if I could do something to fix it or explain it. Even if you are enjoying it, go ahead and leave a review or any suggestions you might want me to see!**


End file.
